I'm Still Here
by Silver-WindScar
Summary: Someone is always there, but I can't see him or her to save my life. I want to know who this person is. I want to know what this person looks like. Most of all, I want to know why I feel so comfortable when the person's presence is near me. Roxette T4safe


I'm Still Here

One-Shot

DISCLAIMER: I own the story, but not the characters or anything GOOD like that.

I'm actually doing a one-shot. –GASP- Oh, by the way: if whoever's reading this wants, I'd suggest listening to a few songs by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Now, read…

(--)

(--)

(--)

(--)

I always feel like someone is watching me. I always feel like something…or someone…is missing. I have my two best friends, yeah, but there's supposed to be another best friend.

This someone is much closer to me than the other two. I…remember the person not talking much, but we still connected – like two pieces of a puzzle.

I mentioned this…feeling to my other two best friends. They looked around the place with their eyes then looked at me like I was crazy. I wanted to tell them not to use their eyes. They still don't understand.

Sometimes, I'll be sitting by myself in our hangout. I'll feel this person close to me; sitting beside me. I'll smile when I feel that comfortable air around me.

Once, I had started a conversation. I could've almost _sworn_ that I'd heard the person answering me. After a few minutes of the seemingly one-sided conversation, the other two had returned. Again, they see me as being a bit off in the head.

I'm sighing right now. I'm wishing that I could see this person that stirs this feeling of familiarity within me. I don't know what he or she looks like. I don't know what his or her voice sounds like. All I know is that I'm so comfortable around them that I could fall asleep and feel safer than ever.

Something…I feel something touch my arm. It's warm and inviting as if whoever is doing this wants me to follow them. Not even thinking twice, I scribble a note to my friends, leaving it in a place that will be easy for the two of them to see, and set foot outside, wondering where this invisible friend of mine wants me to go.

I feel another touch to my arm. The warmth from it is leading down the hill. That's where I allow my feet to lead me.

Something else seems to be leading me as well. It's as if this something is connected deep inside me…like my soul, or heart, if that terminology is preferred. This feeling is leading me through the town, passed the shops, along the trolley's tracks, and behind an arch-like building. I feel it pulling me toward a gap in the brick wall in front of me.

Tilting my head to the side, I halt for just a moment. The warmth passes by my ear. _"Follow me,"_ it's saying. _"Remember me,"_ it adds a half-second later before the warmth disappears through the gap. Succumbing to its wishes, I dash through the opening in the wall.

Running easily between the trees of the forest-like path because I know them so well, I come to a place where the trees part with a dirt walkway leading between them. Walking up the path, I see a gate that has a large lock on it with a giant, old house behind it.

As if by magic, the lock disappears and the gate swings open to allow me inside. Following the iron bars' example, I run through the opening. I come closer to what looks like two large, oak doors. A ghostly image disappears inside! I'm getting closer!

A smile splits my face as I come up to the doors. It vanishes when I try to open them. I can't… They're locked… I'm so close… The warm friend that I'm so close to meeting again… I'm sorry…

I lay my head against the door, leaning against it with my hands balled into fists on each side of my face. I feel like screaming, but the urge dies in my throat when a hand with one black and one white ring reaches through the door. The tips of the hand's fingers touch my wrist. I'm instantly on the other side of the door, catching my balance as if I fell through it.

Not that I care because I see a figure vanishing to the right on the second floor of the large house. Following the person quickly so as not to loose him or her, I come to a normal-sized set of doors after running up a few stairs. I also ignore the view of the beautiful-looking garden through the window on the first floor. Finding this person is more important to me than anything at this moment in time.

I want to find him. Wait… How do I know this person is a 'him'? It feels right. That's how I know. I want to see the rest of the guy attached to the hand that had touched my wrist.

The room that I am entering has an…odd, very high-tech touch. The rest of this mansion is old, but the basement seems as if it's from the future. I'm not paying much attention to that as I am to the form of the person I want to see. He's entering a door that's in the bottom half of this room. I can feel his blue eyes centered on me, waiting for me.

Wait a second… Blue eyes? Yeah, blue; it feels right. He wants me to remember him. Slowly but surely, I am. I follow him through the rest of the technology until I come to a solid white room with a giant…pod-slash-egg-thingy in the middle of it. Before I can see much else, I'm blinded by the whiteness of the room.

I can see again. Okay, I know this place. The three trash cans, the train tracks, and the clock are all familiar to me. …The sun is setting. It's so beautiful. It's golden yellow matches his spiky, blonde hair. I know this is right, too, because it feels right.

The ghostly image is standing beside me. I can see him! But, I don't get excited. I only smile at him.

_"Do you know my name?"_ he asks me. My face scrunches up as I concentrate. _"When you do, say it. Say my name, loud and clear."_

I know his name. It's on the edge of my mind, the tip of my tongue, and he can see it in my eyes. "R…Rox… Roxas. That's your name," I say, whispering the last part as he becomes a ghost no longer. I smile again as the sun dips below the horizon and I take his hand in mine. He's tangible…

We turn to face the moon as it rises, but he pulls me into an embrace right after the pale sphere leaves where it seems to touch the land. "Olette…" I hear him whisper my name before something drips down my forehead.

Is he…crying?

"I've missed you so much… It hurt so much, being able to see you…but you could never see me," he adds, hugging me tighter.

"You're here now, for real, Roxas," I reply then question, "Are you here to stay?"

"Yeah. I've got my moment to be real. I held on and now I belong." His answer is short, until he adds, "I was here, I'm still here, and I'll stay with you. …I promise." At his vow, I feel happy tears seeping out of my eyes; they soak into his black shirt.

"Why couldn't Hayner and Pence see you?" I ask, remembering how they still think I'm crazy.

"Because, although we're like brothers and I can tell you just about anything to do with either of them, you and I have a stronger connection. You could feel me at the Usual Spot. …You knew I was there," he answers. "Thank you so much, Olette."

I realize what this feeling is and I act on it. Pushing myself onto the very tips of my toes, I almost kiss him when, as if called by some hater of star-crossed couples, Hayner and Pence bust onto the scene. I growl deep in my throat when they come closer, at a full run, but Roxas only smiles at me before whispering something that sounds like, "Firaga."

When a fairly large burst of flame surrounds us in three rings, my other two best friends stop dead in their tracks. I would laugh, but it dies when Roxas touches his lips to mine. Wow. That's all I have to say about it. But I _do_ kiss him back. That shows that his feelings are understood and returned.

A few disgusted noises come from Hayner and Pence's direction, but I ignore them. So does Roxas for that matter. Even though, as soon as the fire rings die away, Hayner pulls me away from him. "Let me go!" I scream at him, but he's not looking at me.

He's glaring a death sentence to Roxas. "Who do you think you are?!" he yells, pulling out his Struggle bat as Pence keeps me behind him.

"Remind me later of this, Pence," I say to my friend in a dangerous growl. "I owe you ten slaps across the face if you don't let me go this instant." My voice is deadly calm, and Pence lets me go immediately. He knows of the legends of my slaps.

The bad thing, as Hayner yells at Roxas some more, is the fact that there's more to my blue-eyed friend than meets the eye. Another thing is, Roxas looks as if he is in pain, but he's hiding it. Only I can see it, because it's in his eyes. Why would he…? Hayner and Pence don't remember him! That's why!

I can't let him disappear again. "Roxas! You promised that you'd stay!" I yell across Hayner, cutting my…not-as-bright-as-he-needs-to-be friend off. Smacking Pence away from me, gently, and dashing up to Hayner, I promise the brown-eyed boy a double of what I almost promised Pence. Of course, this was after I slapped him extremely hard. My hand is hurting now. Great. Oh well, I guess I'll be giving Hayner a blackjack amount.

I can see thought going on behind Hayner's and Pence's sets of eyes. They recognize his name. Funny. So funny that I can't even laugh. I just want to scream. That dies when Roxas takes me into his arms and spins me around so that I'm facing the clock.

"Wait…" The two friends of ours say together. "Roxas? … ROXAS!!!" They shout happily, jumping forward and, me still being held by the finally-remembered guy, wrap us both into a bear-slash-group hug that is probably meant solely for Roxas.

Oh man… I can't breathe.

"Let go!" I gasp and, after they do as I say, cough into Roxas's shoulder. He laughs and gently pats my back, helping me regain my lost air.

"It's good to finally see you guys again," he says as we leave Sunset Hill. "But, there's just _one_ thing I want to do…and it involves the Sandlot." He seems to smirk evilly. Hayner must know what he speaks of because he grins, too.

"Let me guess," I say to the both of them. "Seifer?"

"And Setzer," Roxas adds to my statement.

All in all, I'd say this has been a very eventful day. Actually, as Roxas turns to me, letting Hayner and Pence walk ahead of us without them noticing, I realize that it's been _way_ more than eventful; especially with the unbelievably breathtaking way that Roxas kisses me.


End file.
